


If I Lost You Would I Cry?

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Duets</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lost You Would I Cry?

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407), [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449) and [Can You Hear Me Praying?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482)

Quinn has barely made it into her bedroom after what she has officially labelled as her first date with Sam when her phone rings.

“Hello.”

“How did things go?” She doesn’t know whether to lecture Rachel on lack of phone etiquette or be impressed that Rachel hasn’t wasted her time with a preamble. What she does know is that Rachel’s attempt to sound casual has missed the mark and landed in desperation territory.

“How did you know that my dinner would be over?”

“I have my ways.” Rachel attempts to laugh as she replies. Nonchalance is clearly not a tool in her arsenal and she sounds like a hyena on meth.

“Seriously how did you know?”

“I am not going to reveal my methods to you.”

“Then I am going to just have to assume that you are currently onside in the bushes lookimg at me through binoculars.”

“I most certainly am not. That would be sorta like stalking you.”

“No that would be actually stalking me.”

“Well I’m not doing that.”

“And again we get back to me asking how did you know I was home?”

“I may have asked a busboy to text me when you left the restaurant.”

“But you would have still needed to know when I arrived home in order to call.”

“I may have done a few test runs in varied traffic conditions to determine the likely length of time of your journey.”

“Are you insane?”

“I only said that I _may_ have done that.”

“Right,” Quinn piles so much sarcasm into that word that she is worried it will break under the strain. “What if the date had have gone well. I could have still been with him.”

“It was a date?” all of Rachel’s attempts to act cool have vanished and she sounds like a lost little girl.

“Possibly,” Quinn admits, “we could have been standing here kissing when you called.”

“Well then I would have called at exactly the right time.”

“Ha! So you are jealous.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“It could be that the feelings that I am currently experiencing might be classified by some as being of the jealous the variety.”

“Then why on Earth did you do everything in your power to send me to Breadsticks with Sam?”

“That’s not what I did.”

“I don’t know what afterschool special you think I’ve been watching but you pretty much insisted that I had to sing with him. I know that you tanked your performance on purpose and I also know that we won because you voted for me.”

“I didn’t do any of those things.”

“Yes you absolutely did.”

“I made a poor choice of song and staging, that could have happened to anyone, and I didn’t vote for you.”

“Rachel you don’t make poor choices when it comes to performances, especially when there is a competition involved. Also, everyone else in that room voted for themselves. You totally voted for me and you made Finn vote for me too.”

“I would never, ever throw a competition.”

“Normally that would be true which is why I can’t figure out why you did it. I know that Breadsticks isn’t really that much of a prize but it’s not the trophy that matters to you, it’s the glory.”

“Breadsticks was a very serious prize. Everyone wanted to win.”

“Everyone except you.”

“That’s not true. I really wanted to go there, it’s a nice place.”

“Rachel I wore my Cheerios outfit tonight. I can understand that someone might have reservations about competing for a dinner at restaurant that doesn’t even have a decent dress code but whatever your motives were they don’t relate to Schue’s subpar culinary offer.”

“Fine. If you must know I wanted Sam to win. I wanted to make sure he had a good moment and stayed in Glee because I want us to go to New York and hand Vocal Adrenaline their asses on a plate.”

“Now that I do believe.”

“Why does everyone think I only do things if they benefit me?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“No.”

“What I don’t get is why it had to be me with Sam.”

“It didn’t but Finn mucked it all up.”

“So Finn had something to do with the all Kurt tuxedo number then?”

“Finn had everything to do with that. He means well but he doesn’t cope with Kurt’s special qualities and he didn’t think Sam would either.”

“I thought Finn was too sensitive to be homophobic.”

“I don’t think he’s really all that homophobic he just assumes that everyone else is and that it will cause problems.”

“Kind of ironic given who he is locking lips with nowadays.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that if he knew what you were up to he might have a problem with it.”

“I’m pretty sure he subscribes to the same double standard as most high school boys after all he went on a date with Santana and Brittany.”

“Are you saying that he would be ok if he found out that you have been engaging in a little girl on girl action?”

“I’m saying that I think the same sex issue might be smaller than the cheating on him issue.”

“I was kinda wondering if that was why you were trying to force me onto Sam.”

“Come again.”

“That you were feeling guilty about whatever it is we have been doing and you were trying to make me go away.”

“I don’t actually feel all that guilty. Certainly nowhere near as guilty as I should.”

“And you really weren’t trying to set me up with Sam?”

“That would be a huge and definite no.”

“Cause you were really confusing me. One minute you were checking out my reaction to Mercedes and Santana’s duet like you were worried that if I watched them gyrate I might fall instantly in love and the next thing I know you are performing some strange pantomime in the bathroom about how I need to sing with Sam.”

“Firstly the only way you would know I was monitoring your reaction to River Deep, Mountain High is if you were watching me. Secondly, I’m sorry if I hurt you with my behaviour but you know that it was just an act, right? I couldn’t risk being nice to you when other people might have walked in.”

“I’m not going to comment on whether or not I was watching you but I will say that even if I was completely engrossed in the performance it would have been impossible not to notice you whipping your head back and forth like some sort of hyperactive bobblehead. And you don’t need to worry, I kind of got the whole bathroom charade thing based on how staged it was and the bit where you grabbed me and whispered ‘don’t worry this is all an act’ before you left.”

“You have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you right there and then.”

“I think I might have some idea,” Quinn states dryly.

“Did you really want to punch me after the duet with Finn.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll have to watch that because we both know that you are more than capable of hitting people in the face.”

Quinn decides to take the high ground and ignore Rachel’s barb, “What about you? What did you think of my duet with Sam?”

“He was awkward and hammy and while the guitar thing was sweet in a homely kind of way it wasn’t exactly smacking of stage presence.”

“That’s all you thought?”

There is a pause on the other end of the line and then Rachel says. “I wanted to rip his face off for touching you.”

“He only held my hand.”

“There are countries where you get your hand chopped off for that kind of behaviour. In fact I think it would be a good idea if we moved to one of those right now.”

“You don’t think you’re overreacting?”

“What I think is that amputation is underrated and you know what else is underrated? Stoning. Adulterers should totally be stoned.”

“You do realise that you’d need to be stoned too.”

“Ok so maybe it shouldn’t be the universal punishment for cheating but it definitely should be the punishment for anyone who tries to touch my girl.”

“I don’t recall telling you that I’m yours.”

“You didn’t have to.”

It scares Quinn just how right Rachel is, “So how do you feel about the fact that your girl went on a date tonight?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not it was a one off thing.”

“I’m going to see him again.”

“I see,” Rachel’s voice is cold.

“Rachel you are with Finn you can’t just expect me to spend my life sitting around waiting for you to be free.”

“I’m not asking you to do that I’m just worried that I’m going to lose you.”

“I’ve had one date with him, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” she neglects to tell Rachel that Sam reminds of a shaggy dog and that she suspects that he may be sharing his solitary brain cell with Finn.

“But for all you know you could fall in love and be with him forever.”

“He’s sweet but he’s not exactly challenging or all that interesting. Maybe he’s just my version of Big’s wife.”

“My point exactly. Big married her.”

“And cheated on her and ultimately ended up with Carrie.”

“Whilst I like the outcome I not sure that I like being Carrie in this story.”

“Well I’m not over the moon about being Big.”

“Promise me that you won’t fall in love with Sam.”

“You know that’s not something that a person can promise.”

“I don’t think you realise how much I want to keep you.”

“If it helps the situation at all I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“That does help but I’m going to have to hang up now because I don’t want you to hear me cry.”

“I’d be ok with you crying.”

“I look awful when I cry.”

“I won’t be able to see that through the phone.”

“But I’ll know that I look terrible.”

“I’m not going to force you to keep you talking to me if you don’t want to.”

“Ok then. I love you Quinn. Bye,” and just like that Rachel is gone.

In a way she should probably be glad that Rachel spared her a ‘you hang up’. ‘no you hang up’ moment but she feels as though she has been left in no-man’s-land and finds it rude that Rachel didn’t give her a chance to reply. Although the more she reflects on the situation the clearer it becomes that winning the ridiculous voucher to Breadsticks has had its advantages. Rachel is clearly threatened by Sam and if that insecurity is going to result in late night phone calls and confessions of love then Quinn is not about to complain.


End file.
